


Exchanging Presents

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [47]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas after Angel lost his soul and Buffy decides to surprise him with a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 11, 2004 as a holiday gift ficlet for Indie who I met through our mutual love of dark Buffy/Angel.

After a long but enjoyable day of opening presents, stuffing her face with cookies and candy canes, and watching Miracle on 34th Street with her mother, Buffy slipped away with a mumbled, "Meeting Willow and Xander", while Joyce was chatting on the phone with her sister.

Wearing her new white cashmere sweater over a pair of butter soft red velvet pants, she tucked her hands into her pockets and strolled quickly away from her house and towards a distant mansion.

The sun was just setting and she hoped to surprise her lover before any of his minions began milling around. It was just too cold to do it outside. Buffy still couldn't believe it had snowed that morning. It had all quickly turned to slush and was now just a bunch of puddles, but snow in southern California was just too freaky. She was actually surprised Giles hadn't sent up the bat signal because surely it was a sign that some apocalypse was nigh.

The walk to the mansion ate up a good fifteen minutes-- Sunnydale was never going to be a sprawling metropolis--and the sun sank beyond the horizon over her shoulder as she quietly let herself in. Tip-toeing up the stairs, she hoped that Angel was alone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Drusilla.

She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Spike. The knowledge that Angel had sex with another man still freaked her out on some level, even if it was Spike, probably more so because it was Spike. That was one twisted relationship.

Buffy lucked out, though, and Angel was alone, sprawled across his large bed, naked and on his back. The covers were at his feet and her mouth went dry at the sight of him. He always made her go hot and cold, dry and wet, and really, really gooey.

Stripping off her clothes, she tossed them across the room and nearly took out the small Christmas tree decorated with handmade ornaments, some of them very old. Her curiosity got the better of her for a moment and she went to look at it, recognizing Drusilla's odd hand in the making of the decorations. While Buffy wondered over Angel keeping all this stuff and/or letting Drusilla decorate a tree, her sudden intense desire to pounce on the vampire in the bed behind her sent her back to his side.

She climbed gently onto the bed, not wanting to wake him immediately, and she wondered how long she could keep him asleep, even as her mouth trailed softly up one leg and across a hip. Angel stirred slightly, but a glance showed her that his eyes remained closed. Her hands joined her mouth, lightly stroking his smooth, cool flesh--up the other leg, across his stomach, finger dancing around his navel. She sucked at a bit of flesh, then moved to another spot and she used her tongue this time.

Something brushed against her arm and Buffy glanced down, then grinned at the sight of his cock rising. She moved her arm out of the way and danced kisses across his abdomen, then slid her tongue down the line of hair to the top edge of his pelvic bone. As she kissed him there, she sent her hands up to caress his chest, her nails scraping across his nipples which hardened immediately beneath her touch.

His cock bounced against her shoulder and she rubbed against it.

"You better plan to take that down your throat, lover," came a growl from above her head.

Buffy flashed Angel a grin and slid a few inches down the bed, her hands trailing back down his body. "My Christmas present to you." She moved between his spread legs and gazed longingly at his cock, while her hands splayed across his taut thighs.

"Well?" he finally barked as she licked her lips for the tenth time and her fingernails dug patterns into his skin.

"Patience."

Not having any of that, Angel wrapped his legs around her and pinned her against his groin. Rolling her eyes, Buffy finally surrendered and dropped her open mouth over the head of his cock. She sucked him like a candy cane: noisily, quickly, lashing him with her tongue, scraping him with her teeth. Her ears filled with his grunts and groans, and she glanced up at him every so often. The lustful expression on his face, the way he dug his hands into the sheet beneath him, made her hot and breathless.

Buffy wasn't surprised when he came quickly. He was a vampire, after all, and there didn't seem to be a limit on how many times they could come in a night or how fast they could get it up again. In fact, as she pulled her mouth free and licked her lips, he stayed hard.

Very convenient.

As she knocked his legs from around her and rose above him, she dipped one hand between her legs and felt how wet and ready she was, then moved to straddle his hips. Angel's hands caught her bottom and squeezed as she glided down onto his cock.

"No foreplay required? It really IS Christmas," Angel snickered as he pumped his hips up to lodge his cock as deeply as it would go.

Buffy could only moan and rock against him, rubbing her aching clit along his pubis. When she leaned forward to get better friction, Angel lifted his head and captured one of her nipples between his teeth. He sucked hard, his teeth nipping at her, and she yelped and squirmed as her body began to shake with pleasure. He could always bring her off so fast.

One hand continued to help her rise and fall on his cock, while the other wrapped around her other breast, the rough thumb swiping across the nipple, making it ache and pucker. Angel fell back and she went with him, bracing her hands on either side of his head. He began to move from nipple to nipple, biting and licking as her breasts swayed above him. She began to move faster, pumping her hips harder as her orgasm built.

Eyes open, she fell into his dark gaze, saw the desire there, the lust that overwhelmed them both, and little gasps broke from her. She ground down on his cock, her inner muscles tightening around him, once, twice, and then she cried out as her body spasmed. Pleasure flooded her as she quaked and moaned, and then she toppled farther forward and buried her mouth in Angel's throat.

Feeling her inner walls wet and hot suckling along his cock, Angel rolled them and smoothly went to his knees. As Buffy lay limp, whimpering as her body began to relax, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her legs over his shoulders. A snort broke from him as he slammed his hips forward. Buffy cried out as an aftershock hit her, and lifted languid eyes to him.

"I could fuck you all night," Angel growled as he drove into her harder and faster, building to a second, quick orgasm. "I want to see my cum dripping out of every hole."

"...Ew."

Snickering, Angel dropped forward and pressed a hungry kiss to her mouth, then flung his head back and grunted loudly as he poured his release into her welcoming body.

After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled out of her and dropped to his side next to her. Buffy slowly rolled to face him, a pleasured smile on her face. "That was a nice present."

One of Angel's eyebrows cocked and he leered at her. "That wasn't your Christmas present, babe. I thought about putting what I got you beneath your tree, but then your mom probably would have had a heart attack."

"You could have put it beneath your tree, which is really weird that you have one, by the way."

"It's a pagan thing," he said with a shrug, "and if I'd done that, I'd have to get out of bed to fetch it." Sitting up, Angel reached over and opened the night stand drawer. From it, he pulled a little plastic doohickey stretched between elastic bands.

Rising up on her elbow, Buffy gave him a puzzled look.

"What is that?"

"Roll onto your back." When she did so, he moved to her feet and put one foot between each loop of elastic, then pulled the contraption up over her legs.

"Oh, it's a strap-on cock...except where's the...OH!" As what looked like a plastic scorpion settled over her cunt, the tail tickling her anus, another part pressed firmly over her clit, she blushed bright red and squirmed.

When Angel flicked a switch on the remote control and the whole thing began to buzz and vibrate, she nearly came off the bed, loud, shocked moans bursting from her.

Settling back and upping the vibration level with one thumb on the dial, Angel grinned and began to stroke his cock back to hardness. As Buffy bounced her hips and squirmed helplessly, driving the tail into her anus and the rest of it against her swollen labia and clit, Angel murmured, "I think this is a present we're both going to enjoy."

End


End file.
